Smile, It's The End Of The World
by Kobra Kid
Summary: Two-part fic written after watching the season two finale! What did Cappie decide to do? You'll see. C/C of course because they FINALLY ADMITTED THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER! always rated T for safeness
1. It's The End Of The World

Casey sat on the steps in the ZBZ house confused by everything that had just happened. Cappie had rejected her, after admitting his feelings for her only a week prior. Frannie had come by to make amends and tell her that IKI was no longer. And for once, she didn't miss her ex as much as she thought she would. It was all so bewildering to her and she just wanted to take a bubble bath.

"That is what I'll do." She decided standing up. "Take a bubble bath." She got up and went up the stairs and into her room to grab her bag of bathroom necessities then she ambled into the bathroom and turned on the warm water and let it fill up in the big porcelain tub. She unscrewed the top to her bath bubble mix and let it flow into the water. The smell of apples hit her nose, and she instantly thought of apple pie.

Tears filled her eyes again. "Cappie," She whimpered, "Why?"

* * *

Meanwhile Cappie sat on the roof. He held his drink in one hand and his head in the other. He felt so stupid for ever turning Casey down. Casey Cartwright, girl of his dreams, not only admitted her feelings but broke up with Max for him. And he had to be the selfish douche, and not think about her feelings. Cappie felt tears welling up in his eyes, but brushed them away when he heard the sound of someone crawling through the window. It was Ashleigh, Casey's right hand woman.

"Casey broke up with Max."

"I see."

"Because of you, and she's gonna break up with the next guy, and the next guy…because for some odd reason: You're the one she's supposed to be with."

Cappie sat there and looked out into the sky. Were he and Casey really meant to be? Around him, his friends began to hoot and holler.

"It's almost midnight guys!" They yelled. "Come on! Let's get a countdown going!"

"Five! Four! Three…" The excited cheers sounded through the yard. Ashleigh looked over at Cappie.

"It's the end of the world Cappie…what're you gonna do?"

* * *

Casey let the water and the bubbles soak into her skin. She had washed her face of all her makeup, so the tears that were falling out weren't making any dark lines or smudges. She wanted a cookie, she wanted a diet coke, but most of all she wanted Cappie (the first two reasons, were not the reasons of her tears). She'd been in the bath for almost half an hour but hadn't heard her sisters come home at all. She figured they'd party until the end of the world really did come.

Feeling her skin pruning, Casey stood up and got out of the bathtub, pulling out the drain, and wrapping a towel around her dripping body. She grabbed her bag and brought it back into her and Ashleigh's room, then found her ZBZ boxer shorts and tank top. Now ready to crawl into bed she made her way down the stairs to grab a spoon and a pint of half-baked frozen yogurt from the kitchen.

To her dismay, all the half baked was gone. But she took the second best: mint chocolate chunk. And all the spoons were dirty, so she grabbed a fork. It seemed as if her whole day was going wrong. Exiting the kitchen, and now almost up the stairs Casey heard the door open softly and close softly. She assumed it was Ashleigh trying to be discreet coming in with Fisher, so Casey shrugged it off. But the voice of the entering person made her freeze.

"Ah, a fork for an ice cream utensil? You're very strange if I do say so myself Miss Cartwright."

* * *

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO how many of you were happy with the ending of the finale? And how many we dissapointed? I was both, I thought it was a good ending but i wanted MORE MORE MORE! Now I have to wait til AUGUST to see what happens?! D: anyway, here's a little two-parter that I'm working on for the finale. Obviously this is part I. My last oneshot didn't seem to get too much veiwage so please, please read and review this one!!!!!!!


	2. I Love You, The Notebook, And Starbucks

"Cappie?" Casey dropped the fork, but made sure to hold the ice cream.

"Of course it's me silly." Cappie grinned as Casey turned around to see him standing there. He had his hands shoved low in his pockets and a happy, yet absent look on his face. "Who else? Oh, by the way…you dropped something."

"What are you doing here?" Her tone was accusing and it hit Cappie like spears.

"I…I…"

"Well?" Casey demanded. She was feeling very impatient with Cappie. Though she loved him, the way he was acting made her so angry. Just last week he was admitting feelings for her, then tonight he was turning her down. And now here he was at the ZBZ house joking around with her.

"You're right. What am I doing here?" He asked.

"Well if I knew, I wouldn't have to ask you." She retorted, picking up the fork.

"I'm here to get you back Case." He stated. "I was stupid. Casey you know I care about you. I already told you. But I just can't stand losing you again. It's not that I don't want to be with you…because God knows I'd do anything to call you 'mine' again…I just don't want to be hurt again. And I know it was my fault the first time…but after that…" He sighed. "Look, I…I love you Casey Cartwright. Can we please just forget everything and try again? Not being with you is killing me, and if tonight was indeed the end of the world, I would only want to be with you."

Casey dropped the fork, and the ice cream, and ran down the stairs to him. She jumped into his arms and held onto him. "Cappie, Cappie please take me back. I was wrong for ever leaving you. Please, please, please. I love you…I love you."

Cappie held her close as she cried into his shoulder. Tears escaped his own eyes and he let them fall. This _was _the end of the world…but the beginning of a new one.

* * *

Ashleigh entered the bedroom around two in the morning to find Cappie and Casey watching The Notebook, and eating mint chocolate chunk with forks. Shed eyed the sight skeptically then asked. "Cappie did you really listen to me?"

"Ashleigh!" Casey yelled, "Get out!" She threw a pillow at her, and tears formed in her eyes. The ending of the movie was coming up.

"No, wait!"

"You heard her!" Cappie threw a pillow at her as well. "Go!" He was about to cry too.

"Argh!" Ashleigh growled. "Stop throwing pillows at me! And fine!" She stomped out of the room mumbling something about how the next time Casey interrupted her and Fisher she'd throw something harder at her.

Cappie held Casey closely as the shot of Allie and Noah holding hands, but dead came onto the screen. Tears poured out of all four eyes and Casey sniffled a bit, hiding her head in the crook of Cappie's neck.

"I think our love can do anything we want it to, too Case." Cappie whispered through his tears.

"I love you Cappie."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning Casey woke up to an empty bed. Angrily she sat up. _Either last night was a dream, or he was just using me!_ She screamed to herself. She hopped up and walked around the room. Ashleigh wasn't in her bed, but the case for The Notebook was nowhere to be seen, and neither were the remnants of the ice cream or the forks. She threw the door open and was ready to storm down the stairs.

"Whoa there Nelly!" Cappie cried, "What's wrong Case?" He was holding two cups from Starbuck's cups and wore a worried expression on his face. Casey stepped back and allowed him to set the drinks down, then she jumped into his arms. "Someone's loving today…" he commented.

"I though you'd left me." Casey murmured. "I woke up and you weren't there, and you put away the movie, and cleaned up the mess."

"Well, I thought I'd get you some morning coffee, so yes I did leave. But the only reason why I cleaned up is because I didn't want to have to do it later." He smiled. "I'm never going to leave you again Casey. Never, ever, ever."

"Good, because I couldn't live without you." She kissed his cheek.

Cappie chuckled and carried her over to her bed and set her down then he grabbed the two cups. "The feeling's mutual Case. Now here, I got something new: a Chi Tea Latte."

"Is it good?"

Cappie shrugged. "The guy at 'Bucks suggested it."

"Well I totally trust his opinion!" Casey giggled.

"Oh you and your sarcasm." Cappie pinched her cheek. "Well, bottoms up!" He took a sip. "Eh, it's not too bad."

"It's good…" Casey smiled. "Better than what Max got me."

"And my sex is probably better than his too, right?"

"Of course Cappie." She smiled and caressed his cheek. "So, I'm officially dubbing these Chi Tea-thingies our official new 'thing'. Like pie, but a liquid this time."

"Sounds good." Cappie nodded. "Because as much as I love it, my butt's been looking a little larger due to the amount of apple pie we've eaten." He patted his butt through his jeans.

"I like your chunky little butt." Casey grinned. "Now what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I was thinking I'd take my jeans off, and get back in bed, and you'd get back in bed too. And we'd stay in bed all day. And watch cheesy Soap Operas if you feel like it, but at twelve I _always _watch Days of Our Lives…like sand through the hourglass of time…"

Casey laughed and pulled Cappie close to her. "You are such a dork! But I love you so, so, so much. C'mon let's get back in bed." She set her latte down and took Cappie's too, then took his shirt off and let him slip his jeans off. Together then snuggled under the covers, Cappie periodically glancing at the clock to see when his show would come on. Casey let her hand rest on Cappie's cheek and she peered into his blue eyes. "You know, they say that eyes are the window to the soul." She murmured.

"Indeed they are."

"Well right now, your eyes are telling me how much you love me, and there are no words to describe it."

"It's too much." He kissed her.

"I know." She smiled and cuddled closer to him. Sighing she closed her eyes, this was too perfect, its where she wanted to be forever.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, thank you for such a great response to this story. It made me smile. Like this: :D. So, I really hope you enjoy the last part. I was getting a little "eh…" with it, and had no idea really how to end it. So yes it's corny, yes it's bad, and yes it's written by a girl with no attention span. But please enjoy it!!! P.S. I know the title really doesn't relate to the story that well and the chapter titles are weird too. But yeah...


End file.
